This study will lend itself to answering a number of questions that have been raised about women who are problem drinkers; a comparison group of sisters should offer the control required for cultural and family influences. Interviews with 200 women will take place as they enter treatment and again one year later; questionnaires will also be used with the treatment agency. Approximately 100 sisters who do not have a problem with drinking will be interviewed. To answer the questions raised the study women will be chosen from a variety of treatment settings in both urban and suburban areas; professional women and those from skid row or the homeless woman who is a problem drinker will also be interviewed. The study's objectives are to examine: 1. The onset and etiology of problem drinking for women. 2. Pressures and possible cross pressures relating to drinking for women. 3. Effects on self and family. 4. Description of the course of treatment and outcome.